Panem
Facts of Panem Location North America Inhabitants People of Panem Appearances The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Mockingjay Mentioned N/A In the novel The Hunger Games, at an unspecified time in the future, the nation of "Panem" has risen from the ashes of a post-apocalyptic North America. Panem's seat of power is a utopian city, called "The Capitol," located in the Rocky Mountains. Outside of the Capitol, the nation is divided into twelve districts under the hegemony of an authoritarian, totalitarian dictatorship, headed by the tyrannical and cruel dictator President Coriolanus Snow. A pre-novel thirteenth district once existed but was destroyed by the Capitol 74 years before the beginning of The Hunger Games narrative during a national rebellion called the Dark Days. However, in Mockingjay, it is revealed that the thirteenth district retreated underground after a brutal rebellion that ultimately failed. This was the main source of the rebellion that happened in Catching Fire and Mockingjay. The Capitol developed the Hunger Games as an annual event to punish the citizens of Panem for their rebellion and to remind citizens of consequences for rebelling against the absolute power of the Capitol. The country of Panem, though based after North America, isn't as big as the actual North America due to some countries being underwater due to rising sea levels as a result of global warming.As revealed in the novel Mockingjay, the name Panem comes from the Latin phrase "Panem et Circenses" which means "bread and circuses. Geography Panem is in the North America . The Capitol," located in the Rocky Mountains . Its only a small part of North America but the Rest is either land or Underwater =History= Most of the History is unknown and in mystery. The Only History we have was the Dark Days or The Hunger Games The Dark Days Seventy-four years before the events of The Hunger Games trilogy, the various districts of Panem rebelled against the Capitol, primarily due to the oppressive fashion in which the Capitol government ruled over the districts. It is unknown how long the rebellion lasted or the exact number of casualties on either side (although the Capitol claims that for every dead Capitol citizen, two rebels died), but by the end of the conflict, the Capitol had quelled the rebellion, defeating twelve of the districts and obliterating the thirteenth entirely. Hunger Games For 75 Long years after the Dark days , The Capitol ordered the hunger games . For 1 Male and 1 Female to risk there life in the Hunger Games . They would Take 24 of Them from 12 Districts to fight to there Death while the Whole Panem Watched just because The Districts fought towards the Capitol Quarter Quell Every 25 Years the Past Victors names in a Bowl and Fight again in A Quarter Quell. Its the Same Hunger Games just Past Victors . We only see One Quarter Quell the third . Witch Normally 1 Victor Becomes a Victor again but 6 Come Out alive thanks to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark . =Capitol= The Capitol is the biggest city in Panem and serves as the nation's central seat of government. It is located in an area formerly known as the Rocky Mountains and is surrounded by the thirteen outlying districts. The Capitol taste of Clothing is very ..... Out there , Weird , Crazy , Lots of weird things The free residents of the Capitol are generally considered the wealthiest (and most decadent) of all Panem . President Snow leads Panem, until there is rebellion and eventually, war , And until Snow gets Killed. =Districts= The Districts are split into 13 , In the Dark Days , District 13 Got destroyed , But in Mockingjay Katniss Finds out that District 13 Has always been there. There are 12 Districts that are known to Panem. The districts barely interact with each other since it was illegal. The only times the Districts Speak is in the Hunger Games . District 1 District 1 Special Item is Luxury For the Capitol .Due to the nature of its industry, it's considered to be the wealthiest district, the only other wealthier area being the Capitol itself. It is a Career District. Little else is known about this district . The Only Tributes from District 1 Was Glimmer , Marvel , Cashmere and Gloss . District 2 District 2 Special Item is masonry for the Capitol . But also manufactures weaponry, makes trains, and supplies Peacekeepers.Citizens of District 2 are sometimes called "the pets" of the Capitol. They are the biggest supporters of the Capitol and therefore are pampered and given many extra conveniences. Past Tributes of 2 Are , Cato , Clove , Brutus and Enobaria District 3 District 3 Special Item is general electronics of many types, though it is known for also making various mechanical products such as automobiles and firearms. Their tributes are skilled with electronics . Past Tributes of 3 are Wireless and Beetee District 4 District 4 special item is Fishing products.thus most residents have experience using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life It is considered a Career district. Finnick Odair, Mags, and Annie Cresta came from this district. Finnick was an important ally of Katniss Everdeen in the Quarter Quell. District 5 District 5 Special Item is power. Foxface, a clever tribute nicknamed by Katniss in the 74th Hunger Games, was from District 5. District 6 District 6 Special Item is Transport In the 75th Hunger Games, two of the past winners ended up becoming morphling addicts. Another known tribute from District 6 was Titus. Little else is known about District 6. District 7 District 7 Special Item is lumber and many of its residents have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools. Also, Katniss notes that this district's children begin work at an early age. Johanna Mason and Blight came from this District . District 8 District 8 Special Item is District 8's industry is the production of textiles, and they have at least one factory that is primarily used for making Peacekeeper uniforms. It was the first district to rebel after Katniss Everdeen spurred the revolution. The rebellion worsened conditions for residents and some, including Bonnie and Twill . Cecelia and Woof were victors from District 8. District 9 District 9's industry is grain. Little is known about this district District 10 District 10's industry is livestock. Not much is known about this district, but some known information is that its marriage rituals are similar to that of District 4's District 11 District 11's industry is agriculture - orchards and fields of grain and cotton surround the district. Almost everything grown is shipped directly to the Capitol. It is one of the poorest districts in Panem, second only to District 12. In addition, it is also one of the districts where the Peacekeepers are the strictest. District 11 is located somewhere near Atlanta and is quite large. Rue and Thresh were notable tributes. Seeder and Chaff were victors from District 11. District 12 District 12's industry is coal. District 12 is located somewhere near what was the Appalachian mountains. The district has the distinction of being one of the poorest districts, if not the outright poorest, in all of panem . Before Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won the 74th Hunger Games, the district has not had a winner of the Hunger Games emerge from the ranks of its residents for twenty-four years since Haymitch Abernathy, a raging alcoholic and an embarrassment to the district, won the 50th Hunger Games.District 12 is the laughing stock of Panem. Shortly after the abrupt end of the 75th Hunger Games and during the opening hours of the second rebellion, District 12 was destroyed by the Capitol, using firebombs. Less than 900 people escaped, mostly thanks to the foresight of Gale Hawthorne. At the end of the second rebellion, District 12 starts to rebuild. District 13 District 13 was one of the thirteen districts of Panem. Its industry was nuclear weapons. It was supposedly obliterated during the Dark Days as a warning to the other twelve districts of the Capitol's might. The district is now said to be uninhabitable, the ruins supposedly still smoldering from the toxic bombs dropped upon it. It is revealed in Mockingjay that the district is in actuality still operational, though it has seceded from the nation of Panem and operates covertly. While the surface of District 13 remains scarred and uninhabitable, its residents live deep underground, hidden away from the world and the eyes of the Capitol. It is used as a base for the Second rebellion. The Capitol leaves District 13 alone, and none of its residents participate in the Hunger Games because they are not ruled by Panem. Career Districts Districts 1 ,2 and 4 are names the Career Districts as there the Most wealthiest have a more positive orientation toward the Hunger Games. their tributes are generally healthy and strong. In these districts, it is not uncommon for children to volunteer to be tributes, as winning the Hunger Games is held in highest regard in these districts. Although it is against the rules of the Hunger Games, children in these districts are often specifically raised to participate in the Hunger Games, and thus are trained in the arts of combat and survival. They are typically known as Career Tributes, or "Careers" for short. But The Careers are Mostly 1&2 Because either 4 Get killed or don't want to join the Careers .